rotary_craftfandomcom-20200215-history
Gas Turbine
Gas Turbine The gas turbine is the most powerful single engine available in Rotarycraft. When provided with a supply of Jet Fuel, this engine is capable of producing 67.109Mw of power at 1,024 Nm of torque and 65,536 rad/s. As a cautionary note players, mobs, and items can be pulled through the input end of the engine reducing its durability and degrading power output. If the turbines durabillity drops too low it emits flames and makes small exposion effects until it detonates. The reactor can be repaired by right clicking with a compressor in hand. The gas turbine uses extra fuel when accelerating to its speed of 65,536 rad/s. Keep in mind that until it reaches this speed, the fuel meter's remaining time display will be innaccurate for how much time it actually has left, as it uses the current fuel consumption rate to calculate the remaining time. When the maximum rotational speed is reached, it will accurately display how long your turbine will continue running with the amount of fuel it contains. Crafting Recipe The gas turbine is crafted using a diffuser, compressor and a HSLA steel ingot on the top row; a HSLA steel ingot, a combustor, and a HSLA steel ingot on the middle row; and a base panel, a compound turbine, and a shaft unit on the bottom row. Tips and Tricks: * The engine takes approximately 51 seconds to speed up to full power. * Before reaching its maximum speed the engine consumes 200 mB of fuel per second, or 12000 mB per minute. After which the consumption halves to 100 mB of fuel per second, or 6000 mB per minute. * If a player is sucked into the engine, they will die, and the engine will become damaged. * Damaged engines produce less torque; every time an engine is damaged, its torque production is halved. * Damaging an engine eight times will cause it to shut down. * Damaged engines that are forced to continue running may begin to catastrophically fail, ultimately resulting in a large, burning, glassed crater. * A screwdriver that is sucked in will cause the engine to fail. First it overheats, then it explodes at 1000°C. * The gas turbine can be repaired by shift right clicking with a turbine * It can be upgraded with an Afterburner Upgrade to double its torque and therefore power. However, this will cause it to light the area in front of it on fire, and also increase its fuel consumption by 2.5x. * The jet engine produces an exhaust of 1200°C (give or take ambient temperature) a few blocks behind it, which will affect the temperature of objects, such as blast furnaces. Attempting to power a friction heater with the jet engine to further increase the temperature of the blast furnace will find it being "cooled off" by this exhaust, and unable to heat up any further. Using a bevel gears to turn the output of the jet engine to the side will alleviate the problem. * Despite its huge fuel consumption, the Gas Turbine is more fuel-efficient than the Microturbine. The microturbine outputs 2 MiW at 250 mB per minute, and the gas turbine 64 MiW at 6000 mB per minute. The microturbine yields 8 MiW per bucket per minute, while the gas turbine yields ~11MiW per bucket per minute. * At 0.0625 (idle) speed, it uses fuel at a rate of 12.5 milibuckets per second. At full speed, it uses fuel at a rate of 100 milibuckets per second. This means that the Gas Turbine is actually less efficient (about 2x less efficient) at the lowest speed than it is at full speed, unlike most engines which gain efficiency from being run at a lower speed. (The Microturbine is also an exception to this) Category:Engine